Bella & la tecnología
by SquizzySquizzySquirrel
Summary: Bella tiene un pequeño problema con su celular. Basado en una historia real: D


-

Esto realmente era culpa de mi Dios Griego personal.

Claro que ahora podría estar leyendo mi ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta en mi camita, bien calentita, pero ¡no! Me encontraba perdiendo tiempo de mi valioso sueño, tratando de cargarle crédito a este estúpido celular.

Miré el reloj digital que yacía a mi lado, en mi escritorio

**12:30 p.m**

Genial y a las 6 A.m. me levantaría para ir a la estúpida escuela.

Mataría a Edward. De eso, estaba segura.

~ Dos horas antes ~

-Papá, ¿sabes cargarle el crédito al celular?

Mi padre separó su vista del preciado partido de béisbol que estaba mirando y me miró a mí, incrédulo.

-Sabes muy bien que la tecnología y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien, cariño.

Pero ¿cuál es el problema, hija? En tu viejo celular podías cargarle el crédito perfectamente.

Suspiré.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando acepté el celular que Edward me había regalado?

_Flash back._

_¡BELLA!- Gritó Edward desde la ventana de mi cuarto._

_Me dirigí a ella y la abrí, y en menos de un segundo Edward estaba prendido a mí, como una ventosa._

_Le acaricié la espalda._

_-¡Edward! ¿Qué sucede? _

_Se separó de mí y me miró incrédulo._

_-¿Que, qué sucede? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? – Gritó como un maníaco- Bella, te estuve llamando al celular toda la mañana a tu celular. _

_Lo miré lleno de confusión. ¡Que raro! _

_Rara vez mi celular me fallaba._

_-¿Estás segura Edward?- le pregunté, a lo que él asintió- ¿Completamente seguro?_

_- ¡Si, cariño! Te llamé porque, de repente, desapareciste del futuro de Alice y teníamos miedo de que Victoria estuviera involucrada en eso._

_¡Oh! Ahora todo tenía coherencia. _

_Edward, Alice, Emmett y Esme habían ido a cazar y yo, mientras estaba sola, había planeado ir a ver a Jake y a la manada._

_-Mmm, debe ser que mi teléfono no tenía señal._

_Luego de que el episodio anterior se repitiera un par de veces, Edward había decidido comprarme un celular completamente distinto al mío._

_Pantalla a color, teclado que se deslizaba por un costado, era táctil, cámara, mp4, grabadora, filmadora. ¡Demasiadas cosas! A mí lo único que me importara era que tuviera la teclita roja, la verde y números. _

_Después de todo, el celular solo se usaba para llamar cuando no tenías un teléfono de línea cerca ¿No es cierto?_

_Aún recuerdo las palabras de Alice._

_-Oh, vamos Bella. Te acostumbrarás y luego no querrás volver a tocar ese viejo ladrillo al que llamabas celular._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Y aún no me acostumbraba.

Suspiré resignada y subí a mi habitación.

Al entrar encontré una nota en mi cama:

"_Llama al *444._

_Te quiero,_

_Alice"_

Sonreí. Alice ya había visto mis problemas con el celular.

Deposité el celular con mucho cuidado sobre mi cama, ya que estaba seguro que este celular no era tan resistente como lo era el anterior.

El otro, gracias a mi torpeza, había rodado por las escaleras, caído tres veces a la ducha y ni contar de las veces que se había caído al suelo ¡y nunca me había fallado!

Me dí una ducha y me puse mi pijama.

Me senté en mi escritorio junto a la tarjetita que decía 50 dólares. ¿¡QUÉ!?

Yo había comprado una de 10. La dí vuelta y encontré una nota de Alice.

"_¿Enserio, Bella? ¿Es enserio? ¿Sólo 10 dólares? ¡40 más no le hacen mal a nadie!"_

Suspiré. ¡Con 10 me alcanzaba!

Marqué el *444

-_Bienvenida a su menú de opciones. Por favor, introduzca su clave seguida de la tecla numeral._

Alejé el teléfono de mi oído y en la pantalla toqué 1987 # , mi año de nacimiento.

Me lo puse al oído y escuché como la voz me mandaba al menú principal.

_Buenos días BELLA- se oyó mi voz. Decididamente mi celular eso no lo tenía._

_Si quiere cambiar su contraseña, marque 1. _

_Si quiere cambiar su nombre de saludo inicial, marque 2._

_Si quiere saber cuanto crédito posee, marque 3._

_Si quiere recargar su crédito, marque 4._

Marqué el 4, pero cuando apreté mi celular a mi oído, mi pelo marcó otros números y la voz dijo.

_Esa combinación no existe. Muchas gracias._

Y cortó.

Otra vez todo el proceso.

Cuando me pasó lo mismo 5 veces más, empecé a contar hasta 10. Luego hasta 20.

Cuando llegué a 100, decididamente había perdido la paciencia.

Esto realmente era culpa de mi Dios Griego personal.

Claro que ahora podría estar leyendo mi ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta en mi camita, bien calentita, pero ¡no! Me encontraba perdiendo tiempo de mi valioso sueño, tratando de cargarle crédito a este estúpido celular.

Miré el reloj digital que yacía a mi lado, en mi escritorio

**12:30 p.m**

Genial y a las 6 A.m. me levantaría para ir a la estúpida escuela.

Mataría a Edward. De eso, estaba segura.

Repetí el proceso esta vez alejando el celular, pero apenas y sí podía escuchar lo que decía.

Me harté.

De pronto, empecé a ver todo rojo.

Mira estúpido celular de último modelo, si no puedo cargar mi crédito antes de la 1:00 a.m te…¡TIRARÉ POR LA VENTANA! ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡MÁS TE VALE!

Repetí el proceso una vez más, pero el celular no cooperó y está vez, no iba a tener piedad.

-¡MORIRÁS!- Me reí como psicópata y arrojé el celular al suelo.

Salté sobre él, lo aplasté con mis pies, lo revolié a la pared y volví a pisarlo.

Más tranquila, le saqué el chip y se lo puse a mi viejo ladrillo-celular.

Este inicio perfectamente, cargué el crédito y sonreí.

De pronto, miré el suelo y ví todo el celular (o lo que quedaba de él) desparramado por todo el suelo.

Sentí algo en mi brasier. Miré dentro de él y ahí había un pedazo de celular. Lo saqué y le grité:

-¡ENSIMA ERES PERVERTIDO! MUEREEEEEEEEEEE!

Lo tiré al suelo y lovolví a aplastar. La situación me pareció de lo más cómica y me empecé a reir como psicópata.

Charlie, asustado, se despertó y vino corriendo a mi habitación.

Cuando vio el desastre y a mi en el suelo muriéndome de la risa hizo una cara rara y dijo:

-Estás hormonas.

Y se fue.

Junté todas las piezas. Ya sabía lo que haría.

Una vez juntado todo, miré el reloj.

**2:30 a.m**

-Oh mierda- chillé.

Me metí en la cama y me dormí, con una sonrisota en el rostro.

~Al otro día~

Desperté con grandes ojeras en el rostro, pero no me importaba.

Tomé la bolsita que tenía preparada, me vestí, tomé mi mochila y desayuné.

Ya en el colegio, esperé a Edward.

Cuando este llegó, se acercó a mí, con su sonrisa tocida.

-Bella.

Cuando me fue a besar lo frené.

-Un regalo, amor.

Edward abrió la bolsa y la caja y encontró el celular todo destrozado.

-Amor, mi ladrillo-celular y yo estamos PERFECTAMENTE. Si quieres, quédate con el celular de ultra último modelo. O lo que queda de él.

La campana de inicio a clases sonó.

-Adiós.

Dejé a Edward parado con el celular destrozado en el medio del estacionamiento.

Sonreí.

Luego hablaríamos en la cafetería.

* * *

**Holaa! Cuando dije que estaba basado en una historia real, es verdad.**

**Solo que yo no destrozé el celular.**

**Aww; espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer one-shoot.**

**:D gracias :B**

**Besitos**

**Emsy.**


End file.
